


Bickering

by No1DigiBakuFan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Future Fic, everyone has kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No1DigiBakuFan/pseuds/No1DigiBakuFan
Summary: Shay is rather surprised to come home to a house of bickering children. It's a good thing Hunk can handle them.





	

“Haha, can’t catch me!” Lukimi giggled, running away from his older friend, Galra ears twitching.

“Lukimi, give me that back, or I’m telling your Dads about this!” Suana yelled, chasing her younger friend, ear-rings swaying as she ran.

Click!

The pair paused, eyes turning towards the door where Shay walked into the house. She blinked at the sight of her daughter and her daughter’s best friend.

“What are you two doing?” Shay asked.

Suana was the first to speak up, “Lukimi stool Crystal!”

“Only because you said you’d let me play with her and you never did!” Lukimi yelled.

“Did not!”

“Did too!”

“Did not!”

“Did too!”

“Okay, okay, you two.” Hunk came in then, chuckling as he placed a hand on each of the kid’s heads, “Cut it out.”

“But Dad!” Suana protested.

“Lukimi.” Hunk turned towards the Half-Galra, “Did Suana promise to let you play with Crystal?”

Lukimi nodded, “She did. She said I could play with her later.”

“Did you ask her if you could play with Crystal before you took her?” Hunk asked, softly.

“No. She was playing with her other toys and I decided to play with Crystal.” Lukimi admitted, somewhat guiltily.

“Suana.” Hunk turned his eyes to his half-Balmeran daughter, “Did you promise Lukimi could play with Crystal?”

She lowered her head and crossed her arms, guiltily, “No. He kept asking and I said I’d answer him later.”

“Why were you so mad when Lukimi started playing with Crystal?” He spoke gently.

“Because I never gave him permission to touch her and she’s mine! He kept asking and asking and it was so annoying. I told him I’d answer him later, then he goes and plays with Crystal when my back is turned!” Suana huffed, glaring at Lukimi, “And you always told me not to play with other people’s stuff without their permission.”

“Why didn’t you answer him right away when he asked the first time?” Hunk asked, voice still calm.

Now Suana looked a little guilty, “Because I… I didn’t feel like sharing. I thought he’d break her, not on purpose of course, but...”

Both kids looked down at the ground, guilty.

Hunk gave them both heads rubs, “You two know the drill from here.”

“Yes sir.” Lukimi murmured.

“Yes Dad.” Suana muttered.

The two friends faced each other and Suana sighed, admitting defeat first.

“I’m sorry I didn’t share Crystal with you, Lukimi. I was scared you would break her and I didn’t want to see that happen.” Suana admitted, “Can we still be friends?”

“I’m sorry I took Crystal without your permission, that wasn’t right even if I did feel annoyed when you wouldn’t answer me.” Lukimi offered her a toy cow he’d been holding, “We’re only friends if you still want to be my friend.”

Suana giggled, taking the toy back, “Of course I wanna be your friend, Lukimi. You’re my best friend!”

“And you’re mine!” Lukimi smiled.

From the kitchen, Hunk smiled, glad the kids had calmed down and made up.

Now, about that omelette he’d told Shay he was going to cook…


End file.
